Blue Blue Blue Blue Christmas
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: Roxanne Ritchi is unexpectedly Megamind's guest for Christmas Eve.  Tis the season of miracles...  My shot at making a funny, tasteful, and deliciously smutty Christmas story.  M for a reason, folks.


**Blue Blue Blue Blue Christmas**

"Hey, Roxanne, I'm really sorry, but I can't go to the Christmas Party with you tonight." Paul, one of Channel 8's newest interns, gave an unconvincing little cough from the other end of the line. "I'm sick."

Roxanne glared at her half-done make-up as she replied a bit more sharply than she intended, "Oh, really? You were fine at work today."

Now the voice sounded a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, it kind of kicked in out of nowhere. It must be the cold air—I think I left a window open accidentally."

"You let a window open in December?" Roxanne asked sarcastically. "In a temperate zone?"

"Um…yes," he said, his voice a mere squeak.

"Fine, thanks a lot, Paul," Roxanne replied in the biting, sarcastic tone she normally reserved for Metro City's resident blue alien. "Thanks for nothing." She slammed the phone down.

This was so typical.

Depressingly so.

She had hoped that Paul would take a bit longer to find out about her and Metro Man. After all, he was new in town. Megamind hadn't caused a scene in almost a month. There was a chance she could get one date out of him at least. But no, someone had probably told him when they found out he was taking her to the party. She hated the idea of these faceless people out there warning guys off her like she was _dangerous_ or something.

She sighed and went back to the bathroom to finish putting on her face. It looked like she was going to the annual Christmas party stag. Again. Great.

She shimmied into her green dress, muttering angrily the whole time. "Oh god, I hate these stupid Christmas parties! Why do I always let Becky talk me into things?" She slipped on her heels and twisted her legs up into an uncomfortable position to fasten the tiny buckles. Roxanne was just reaching for her coat when a sudden sound behind her had her whipping around to face her empty apartment. Something wet and cool hit her face—and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Why is every day more dismal and disappointing than the last, Minion?" Megamind asked as he languished on his custom rhinoceros-leather couch in the most secret and evil of lairs. "He has no weaknesses; I've been over and over every one of our strategies, factoring in everything we've managed to discover and still, every plan has over a 98% chance of failure."<p>

"But, Sir—that's still a 2% chance of success. I mean, statistically speaking, we have to get him one day!"

"Oh Minion," he smiled sadly, "for once your unwarranted optimism has failed to raise my spirits. No, we are locked in a seething morass of catastrophe spiraling down into a black hole of death and destruction."

Minion gave him a reproachful glance. "Sir, do you really think that was in good taste?"

Megamind looked away guiltily and quickly changed the subject. "And now you're running off to play Santa Clause to a bunch of orphans and leaving me all alone with my villainous despair—you call that good service?"

"Now Sir, you know I confirmed this six months in advance, as per our union agreement!" Minion stated.

"I know, I know," he said dramatically. "You go ahead; don't worry about me. I'll just stay here and watch _It's a Wonderful Life_…over and over and over."

"Sir, what's wrong? You're normally so delightfully wicked, but tonight, well…your wickedness is wilting."

Megamind sighed. "It's this Chrees Moose. It ruins everything—even my creative genius must be sapped under the cumulative goodwill of this accursed season! Did you know that there are people down at the Presbyterian Church forgiving me all of my malevolence at this very moment? It would bring anybody down."

"Maybe your present will cheer you up, Sir? Would you open it now?"

"What is it?"

"It's just something I picked up earlier today," Minion said innocently, wheeling in a box the size of a refrigerator.

Finally Megamind cracked a smile and some of the evilness seeping back into his eyes. He rushed over to his present and grabbed hold of one side, shaking as vigorously as he could. "Ooh, what could it be?"

"Uh…Sir? Maybe it's not a good idea to shake it."

"Hmm…perhaps not." He reached for his disintegrator gun and in one smooth motion the side of the present was removed.

Roxanne glared at him, her hair in slight disarray from the rough treatment.

"Miss Ritchie!" he said delightedly. "Oh Minion—you remembered!"

"I even tied her up with ribbon, just like a real present!"

Roxanne finally worked the gag out of her mouth. "I can't believe you kidnapped me on _Christmas_!"

Minion picked her up casually and deposited her on the couch. "Okay, Sir, the popcorn is in the microwave, just press start. Cookies are in the pantry. I have stolen all the Chrees Moose movies I could find and they're by the screen. Also, I made eggnog—here, try some!"

Before Roxanne could object, a mug was thrust at her mouth and tilted dangerously. She took a swallow and nearly choked. "Wow—how much rum did you put in that?"

"Is it too much?" Minion asked worriedly. "I followed the recipe on the internet."

Roxanne paused, looking from the hopeful fish to his hopeless master. Then she sighed. "Nope, I think there's just enough."

"Excellent. Do you need anything else, Sir?"

"No, Minion. Go and enjoy your revelry."

"Wait, wait—" Roxanne interrupted, "you mean this isn't another scheme to kill Metro Man? You two kidnapped me just to eat cookies and watch movies?"

"There's popcorn too," Minion added.

"You didn't need to get all dressed up for movie night, Miss Ritchie," Megamind told her, finally noticing her green dress and high heels.

Roxanne ground her teeth. "I was on my way to a Christmas party when your…Minion…grabbed me! You know, this is a whole nother level of pathetic, Megamind!"

"But you didn't want to go," Minion objected.

"How would _you_ know?" Roxanne demanded.

Minion pressed a button on his robot suit and Roxanne's voice echoed from a speaker: "Oh god, I hate these stupid Christmas parties! Why do I always let Becky talk me into things?"

Roxanne's previously threatening face went nuclear. "You taped me in my apartment?"

There was an awkward and only slightly fearful silence before Minion shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Sir, I'm just going to go ahead and get going then…um…bye, Sir, enjoy your present!"

"I am _not_ a present!" Roxanne yelled after his rapidly retreating back.

"Well, well, well, Miss Ritchie—" she felt her shoulders tense up. "Now that you are in my clutches…" he paused menacingly, an excited gleam in his eye, "what shall we watch first?"

Roxanne relaxed as he retreated to the monitor. "Are you seriously going to hold me hostage and make me watch Christmas movies—because that's evil…even for you."

Megamind preened. "Don't try to change my mind, Miss Ritchie. Tonight's plans are non-negotiable."

"Couldn't Minion watch movies with you?"

"He's volunteering at the shelter tonight and tomorrow is his union-guaranteed one day off per year."

She raised one disbelieving eyebrow. "You're saying there's a union for fish-robot-gorilla slaves?"

Megamind suddenly looked shifty. "It's a very small union."

"Okay, fine. I'm just going to let that go. In fact, I'll go along with all of this—but only if you untie me so I can drink my own eggnog."

"Oh no, Miss Ritchie—you'll never fool me like that again!" Roxanne grinned. His posture didn't scream confidence.

She schooled her expression. "I promise not to try to escape. You can even put the brainbots on guard, but I can't sit here tied up all night!" Megamind seemed like he was about to argue that point, so Roxanne puffed out her lower lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Please?"

His face displayed a brief but intense internal debate before he reached up and untied the knot behind her back. She shrugged the ropes off her wrists and dumped them off the back of the couch. Then she grabbed her eggnog and settled back next to the supervillain. "So—what are we watching?"

Megamind grinned triumphantly. "Only the best Crees Moose movie ever conceived by man: _How the Grinch Stole Crees Moose!"_

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked dryly. "Okay, we need popcorn then—and lots of eggnog."

Megamind tilted his head proudly. "That's what brainbots are for."

At the end of the movie, Megamind was sniffling and wiping at his eyes. Roxanne stared in bemusement as his lower lip trembled. "Are you—crying?" she finally had to ask.

"No!"

The quick denial might as well have been a 'yes.' "Why are you crying? That's a happy ending!"

Megamind waved one leather-clad hand dismissively. "Perhaps you consider it so, but this is one of my favorite tragedies. The tale of a brilliant supervillain who allowed just one miniscule spec of good to infect his heart where it grew like a cancer to destroy him just as his moment of triumph arrived." Megamind raised his eggnog. "To the Grinch!"

Roxanne leaned over—only a bit drunkenly—and tapped her mug against his. "The Grinch," she repeated, smiling with real good humor. Megamind was so surprised, he forgot to drink.

"Okay, I think it's my turn to pick a movie," Roxanne said, standing up quickly. She waited a moment while the room stopped spinning. "But first, where's the bathroom in this place?"

"Um, just head straight back into the gloomy darkness until you see a wall, turn left, there will be a pile of robotic arms and legs, go past those towards the red light and just before you hit the deatomizer, it'll be on the right."

Roxanne stared at him. "Okay, you're coming with me."

Megamind moaned. "But I'm comfy!"

"Come on!" she grabbed his boney hand and yanked him up. He flopped like a wet noodle, sliding out of her grip and back onto the floor.

"Comfy!" he insisted, ignoring the fact that he was now scrunched on the ground beside the couch in a scoliosis-inducing position.

"Okay, definitely no more eggnog for you," she told him sternly. "Now, move it. I don't want to get lost in your creepy lair."

Grumbling, Megamind pulled himself up, defiantly slurped the last of his nog from the mug and led the way. After a few dizzying turns and one near disaster where he was inches away from falling into the pit of death, they found the bathroom. Roxanne made him stand outside and sing 'Back in Black' at the top of his lungs so he couldn't hear her pee. _That is ridiculous, Roxanne, I will still know what you are doing in there_! When she had finished and dried her hands on a black and blue lightning-patterned hand towel, she snooped through his medicine cabinet and under his sink. By the time she opened the door, there was some truly impressive air guitar going on.

"Back, I'm back. Back. Back in black. Yes I'm back in black! Outta sight!"

Roxanne clapped as he finished up, dropping to his knees to belt out the final notes. "Very impressive," she said with a smirk. Then she glanced to her right where a door at the end of a gloomy hallway was leaking glowing blue fog. "What's in there?" she asked, already heading for it as her hand gripped the handle.

"No, wait!" Megamind shouted as she twisted it open.

"Oh…wow." The room was stuffed full of what looked like the newest, shiniest, most complicated technological gizmos she had ever seen. Megamind scrambled to get ahead of her and usher her back out, but she easily evaded him. "Did you invent all of this?"

"Well, you know, I do have a lot of time to conceptualize in prison. When I get out, I can usually just put stuff together," he explained, sounding oddly defensive.

"This is so cool!" Roxanne couldn't help but say aloud as she took in what looked like a person-sized tube with a lightning rod on the top. "It's like something out of a sci-fi movie."

"You really think it's cool?" he asked eagerly, then seemed to realize how pathetic he was coming off. "I mean, I know it's cool," he hastily corrected, "but I am impressed that you, with your tiny human brain, can conceive of its true potential."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

Megamind looked flummoxed. "Um…well…it's very…shiny."

"Sounds like a glowing recommendation. What does it do?"

He sighed, a quick frustrated exhalation. "It's a transporter device. I was going to use it against Metro Man, but I can't just beam in and attack him; it requires a secondary transport tube for anything to arrive at the other end. Plus, the power it requires to work is astronomical—easily tracked by Metro Man, or anyone with their finger on the electromagnetic pulse. It's totally useless as a weapon. And do you know how long it took me to perfect it? Weeks!"

"You built a transporter pad that's only weakness is that it's traceable and needs a receiving pad?"

"I know…what was I thinking?"

"No, I mean, why don't you patent it and put it on the market. You could be making a killing with this thing—the amount saved in shipping costs would definitely be worth the energy used. It could even be used for public transportation!"

Megamind raised a superior eyebrow. "Okay, Miss Ritchie. Let's not get carried away. I know this is your first time really seeing my evil genius up close, and I value your suggestions, but why don't we leave the villainy to the professionals, shall we?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about evil-doing, I'm talking about you contributing to mankind—and making huge amounts of money."

"That doesn't sound very evil."

"I know a couple billion socialists who would disagree with you." Megamind scoffed and once more tried to steer her towards the door. "Wait, what is that?" she asked, pointing to a large cistern covered in blinky dials.

"It's a water tank—it makes water."

"How do you make water—and why would you need to?"

"Duh, Miss Ritchie. We can't be tapping into the city water supply to run water through this place or the water company would know we were here. Then Metro Man would show up and ruin everything."

"But how can you make it? I mean, if you could, wouldn't everyone do it so we wouldn't have to worry about finding fresh water."

"No—because everyone can't do it. It's a very expensive process for you humans…unless you have a super genius working for you, of course. Then it only takes a few days."

"Okay, so you have two inventions that could pretty much make you a billionaire overnight and you are sitting on them…why?"

"Look, I didn't become a supervillain to make money, Miss Ritchie!"

She gave him a cool look—which was a bit more difficult than usual because really, there had been a _lot_ of rum in that eggnog. "Then why?"

He raised one supercilious eyebrow. "Destiny."

"Come again?" she asked flatly.

"Destiny, Miss Ritchie. I was destined to be evil. Think about it. Of the countless planets destroyed by the black hole in Sector 487210, only two survivors escape. They both make it to the same planet, where one of them happens to look exactly like the ideal of the dominant species, whilst the other…is undeniably handsome, albeit in a nonconventional sense." Roxanne snorted, which he loftily ignored. "One of us lands in a mansion, the other in a prison. One is raised in wealth and luxury, the other in poverty and squalor. One is encouraged and taught, the other is reviled and scorned. And when they grow up, one becomes a hero."

"And the other becomes a villain," Roxanne finished.

"Exactly. So you see, fighting against it would be hubris."

"Okay, so by your logic, Metro Man has everything and you have nothing."

Megamind immediately objected. "I have my intellect and my adaptability…and my devilish good looks."

"What about a friend?" Roxanne said suddenly. "You have Minion, someone you can trust who will always help you because he honestly cares about you. Metro Man doesn't have anyone like that; all he has are fans—crazy, rabid fans, but still, not one friend."

Megamind glared at her. "He has a _girl_-friend!"

She rolled her eyes again, probably for the hundredth time that night. "I'm not Metro Man's girlfriend. We went out one time for Italian and he had to leave in the middle of the date to stop a bank robbery. And that was four years ago."

"Wait, you and Metro Man were never together?"

"Nope."

"But…but…" He seemed honestly flummoxed.

"Yeah, you've pretty much been kidnapping me for no reason."

"But he saves…he always saves you. And he calls you Roxy!"

"He saves _everyone_," Roxanne pointed out. "And I honestly don't think he knows that no one calls me that."

"This is just so…"

"Mindboggling?" Roxanne suggested.

He looked offended. "Nothing boggles my awesome mind, Miss Ritchie! I am merely…processing."

"Okay, whatever. So are you going to consider selling this technology?"

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Why not? You could have everything Metro Man has. Wealth, power, influence…the gratitude of the citizens of Metro City."

Megamind seemed to actually consider it for a moment. "Why would they be grateful to me?"

"For helping them—with your abilities, you could create all kinds of things—robots that would fight crime, cars that run on sunlight, dehydration machines that would ensure no food ever went bad, and I'm sure a million other things that I can't even think of right now." She paused and decided to try a different route. "You've always wanted people to see you beat Metro Man…why don't you beat him at his own game?"

"You mean…be more of a hero than Metro Man?" Megamind asked, his voice a breathy whisper. It was as if he could not even conceive of such an idea. His gaze wandered off into space and his eyes widened. God, his eyes; Roxanne felt her breath quicken and firmly stamped down on that impulse. Then suddenly Megamind shook his head and the vision was gone. He grabbed her wrist and firmly propelled her back down the hallway and into the viewing room.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she hurried to keep up.

"Nothing; it's just impossible." He flopped onto the couch. "It's a great idea, Roxanne, but it could never happen."

"Why not?" she demanded, her eyes boring into his.

He looked ashamed, and dropped his gaze. "Because no one looks at me and sees anything good. I mean, come on—look at me."

"You look fine."

"Miss Ritchie…I am small and skinny and blue with a head that is completely disproportionate to my body."

"You're going to let your looks hold you back from beating Metro Man?"

"I'm not _letting_ them, they just _do_. Everyone expects a villain to be ug—different-looking. At least as a supervillain, I look the part."

Roxanne stared down at him as he slouched on the couch, head bowed. Then, before he could freak out, she knelt atop of him, her knees straddling his thighs and her dress pushed up almost indecently high. His head came up so fast, he nearly bumped her nose, but she managed to catch his face in her hands and his automatically ended up on her waist.

"I don't think you're ugly, Megamind."

He seemed honestly confused and a little dazed. "You don't?"

"No. I think your body is slim; you know, I wouldn't even be able to fit my arms around Metro Man's torso? This is much better. And it's probably a good thing you're not super-strong; have you ever thought about how careful he would have to be not to hurt his girlfriend? That must really ruin the mood." She drew little circles on his cheeks with her thumb as she spoke and smiled when his breath hitched. "And you know what?"

"What?"

She drew close to him, so that her breath brushed against his lips when she spoke. "I think your head is very, very sexy."

"Temptress," he whispered, just as her lips touched his.

And as strange as it sounded, she had actually imagined kissing Megamind before. He was one of the very few men in her life and she wasn't above the odd fantasy or two. She had always assumed he'd be forceful and aggressive—he was a super villain after all—but he was soft and sweet, his lips moving hesitantly against hers.

She pulled back and looked down at him, trying to read his face. His eyes slowly blinked open and she smiled into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," he said.

"Good. We're going to go slow, okay?"

"Slow?"

She smirked and kissed him again, more firmly, tilting his head slightly to give herself a better angle. His hands tightened on her waist and she broke away to press soft, closed mouth kisses along his jaw line, up to his ear. He sighed when she kissed the shell of his ear and gasped when she gently breathed into it, but it wasn't until she bit his lobe that he actually cried out.

"Roxanne!"

She leaned back immediately. "Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, yes," he said, breathing heavily. "That was just very…intense."

"A good intense?" she asked warily. He was an alien, after all.

He was quiet for a long moment. "I think so," he said, sounding oddly surprised.

"Did you want to keep going?" she asked, finding herself more eager than she'd expected.

"Going where?"

Roxanne laughed gently and reeled him back in for another kiss. He was picking it up fast—that incredible brain of his at work again. She raked her fingers lightly over his head and he shivered against her, his hands fisting in the cloth of her shirt. Then she was moving again, pressing forward against him, then sliding down his chest so her mouth could trail down his chin to neck.

She upped the ante, pressing open-mouthed kisses over his throat until she reached the juncture of his shoulder. Unable to resist, she bit down ever so slightly and was surprised when Megamind gave a throaty moan. His hand finally left her waist and buried itself in her hair, pressing her mouth back against him. She obligingly sank her teeth back into the flesh above his collar bone and she felt him arch his hips up against hers.

"You like that," she stated. "Is it better when I'm rougher?"

He was panting now. "I don't know…I've never…I mean. You're the first person who has ever wanted to."

"Maybe I'm just the first person who thought you wouldn't say no," she suggested. He smiled, but his eyes still looked a bit sad. Clearly she needed to be doing a better job distracting him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Besides that one?" he quipped. She rolled her eyes yet again. "What do you want to know, Miss Ritchie?"

She ran her finger along the inside of his collar until she was pulling on the front of his leather jumpsuit. "How do I get this thing off?"

There was a moment of wide-eyed, choked silence. "Off?" Megamind asked, his voice a little higher than usual.

"Mmm-hmm," she said, nuzzling at his jaw again.

He swallowed hard. "Well, it's very complicated."

She smirked against his skin. "I'm sure I can figure it out." His hands fluttered nervously over her back and she leaned away from him slightly. "How about I make you a deal, Megamind?"

He blinked. "What sort of deal?"

"It's a pact between humans, going all the way back to ancient times." She reached behind her back, contorting herself slightly, and grabbed her zipper, yanking it down. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." She gave him a sultry grin as her dress gaped slightly in the front to reveal hints of a red bra and the dress straps threatened to slip off her shoulders.

His eyes were glued to her front and it looked like he wasn't blinking at all. Finally, in a kind of trance, his hands reached for the slim pieces of lace and pulled them down with all the reverence of an artist revealing a masterpiece.

Roxanne was the first to admit, she wasn't the most gorgeous woman on the face of the planet, but to look at Megamind's face, you wouldn't have known it. He stared at her like people stared at the Mona Lisa and as his eyes crept lower, his face turned a bright shade of lilac that was completely endearing. She felt heat pool between her legs and couldn't resist leaning forward and giving him a real kiss.

Her tongue traced the seam of his mouth as his eyes closed automatically. She could tell he was startled when he withdrew slightly, then leaned back to hesitantly touch her tongue with his. She drew him in, darting out to flick her tongue against his until he followed her back across. And then, when he grew more confident, thrusting eagerly against him as they grew more heated. She wasn't sure she could still remember her own name when he abruptly gentled the kiss and broke away.

"You taste like eggnog," he whispered.

"So do you," she replied in a similar tone.

He reached up and flicked two buttons on the side of his suit and his collar popped off, falling behind the couch. "There's a concealed zipper on the bolt," he explained, reaching for the tab. The sound was loud in the silence of the viewing room and Roxanne found it strangely erotic watching hints of blue skin appear from beneath the black leather.

She slipped her fingers through the opening, peeling back the fabric to reveal a surprisingly toned chest and abdomen. Besides being bright blue, there were subtle hints of alien musculature, but her not being an anatomy student, Roxanne couldn't pinpoint exactly what they were. Still, he had two nipples and line of sparse black hairs leading into his leather pants, so at least she wasn't completely lost.

"Let me know if anything feels wrong, okay?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

He nodded, clearly nervous. She smirked. "Let me know if anything feels right, too."

Finally a shy smile stole over his face. "I don't think that will be a problem."

She ran her hands over his chest, keeping her stroke light but firm. She could feel his muscles tighten beneath her fingers. He was so tense, she could barely feel him breathing. Again, he was thinking too much. He probably had that problem a lot. Luckily Roxanne knew one thing guaranteed to make any man stop thinking. She reached around and flicked the clasp on her bra open, sliding it off as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Okay, technically two things.

She grabbed his hands, frozen at her waist again when she'd begun to move around, and placed them on her breasts. She guided him at first and they sat there, breathing into each other's faces as he learnt how to touch her. And then it seemed perfectly natural for them to stand and for Megamind to help her with her zipper while she assisted in peeling his black leather suit off without turning it inside out. And of course, there was nothing surprising in Roxanne's pressing him down and stretching out atop him on the couch. In fact, there was nothing strange at all until Roxanne's increasingly curious fingers trailed inside Megamind's black boxer briefs and discovered something…different.

"Megamind?"

His face was lilac again, though for a different reason this time. He mumbled something into her neck, the only two words of which she understood were 'sorry' and 'retracts.' She stroked the back of his head soothingly, bringing her questing fingers back up to his chest. "So, um, what do I do then?"

He leaned back a bit to stare into her eyes. She was careful to keep her expression neutral, as non-judgmental as possible. He must have been satisfied, because he shyly gripped her hand and guided it back down. He slid his legs a bit further apart, took a deep breath, and suddenly her fingertips were pressed along a slim cleft of flesh. She drew one finger along the seam and felt a shudder ripple through him. She smiled and did it again.

It was oddly sexy, watching him gasp and moan as she touched him. She felt powerfully female as she experimented with what he liked best, sometimes using the tip of her fingernail to lightly caress, sometimes pressing more firmly. His hand was clenching and unclenching around her wrist until he suddenly gripped her hard and she looked up at him in surprise.

His pupils were almost fully dilated, his jaw slack with lust, and he breathing heavily. His voice was low and urgent. "Please, Roxanne, I need you to bite me again."

She swallowed and found her voice. "Where?"

"Anywhere—please Roxanne, now."

Definitely not the weirdest thing a guy had ever asked her to do. She shifted slightly to reach her favorite spot and bit gently on his neck. His hips bucked and this time when her fingers found that spot again, the skin was more tender, the cleft a bit wider. "Just a little bit harder," he whispered. She paused, the pounced. She was careful not to pinch, but she definitely used enough pressure to bruise. His reaction was surprising.

He gave a strangled yelp that faded into a low moan of pleasure as something slick and hard slid into place between his legs. She wrapped her hand around it and squeezed gently, reveling in the sounds Megamind was making. She wished for a moment to see what it tasted like, but he was new to this, after all, and she could hardly expect him to last past something like that.

She could definitely work with this, though. In fact, she didn't even pause before shimmying out of her underwear and helping Megamind to remove his own. Then, holding him firmly, she slid down, down, down until they were pressed as tightly together as possible. Roxanne waited then to the count of fifteen, letting him breathe, gaining control. It was only then that she began to move.

She started off slow, up and down, almost soothing, in a mindlessly pleasurable kind of way. Then she added a slight roll of her hips, which by the noises he was making, he deemed quite acceptable. And with only a slight adjustment she was thrusting down onto him and he was thrusting up into her at exactly the right point to make stars explode behind her eyelids. She felt herself spiraling up to a height previously unknown and somehow she knew Megamind was right beside her. The pressure mounted until she didn't know how it did not break over them and then without warning, she came.

Gasping, shuddering, pulsing around him, she felt him still ascending and called his name just as she clenched around him hard, demanding he follow her. And with a final thrust, he whispered her name and went rigid beneath her. His face contorted into a grimace of pleasure, he nearly vibrated inside her as reached his peak. And then all at once he collapsed gracelessly beneath her, both of their breathing still a bit heavy.

There was an awkward moment while she laid there on top of him trying to think what the protocol was for sleeping with a super villain before Megamind hesitantly reached up and wrapped his arms around her. Then she felt perfectly justified in snuggling closer and dropping random kisses on any parts of his neck and shoulders she could reach.

"You know, I didn't expect it to be like this," he said quietly.

"What-sex?"

Again, lilac began creeping over his face. "Yes," he admitted.

"What did you think it would be like?" she asked, curious.

He hmmmed for a minute. "It always seemed so violent…"

Roxanne laughed softly. "I never thought of it like that before. I guess, to an outside observer, it might look that way. But that's not what it's supposed to be about."

There was a pause, then—"What is it supposed to be about?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Love."

She felt him tense beneath her all over again. Then quietly, "Does that mean… I mean, do you think you could ever…" He broke off. "Never mind."

Roxanne pushed herself up to look into his eyes. His expression was vulnerable and soft. "What?" she had to ask.

He was staring purposely off into the distance. "It doesn't matter."

"So, Minion's going to be gone all day tomorrow?" she asked, a bit coyly

"Yes, I believe he has plans to visit the ocean."

He still wasn't meeting her eyes and his body language was stiff, as though he was bracing himself for a blow. She countered this by laying back down, half on top of him and drawing one of his arms about her shoulder. "Good," she said simply. They lay quietly for awhile, then—

"Roxanne?"

"Hmm…"

"Say I wanted to try…being less evil. How would I go about that?"

She smiled against his neck. "Well, you could just try not blowing up so many buildings, not terrifying school children…not killing Metro Man, that sort of thing."

He seemed a bit dubious. "That sounds pretty hard."

She entwined her fingers with his. "We'll figure it out."

"We will?" he asked, a strange note of wonder in his voice.

"Sure," Roxanne said, yawning. "We've got plenty of time."

"Tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Mmm," she agreed, half asleep already. "Tomorrow."


End file.
